User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes episode 19-The Fusion Solution (Part 1)
Last time, Masterz and Jade were unexpectedly attacked by a mysterious man with the name of Immortus. He was in search of the Jewel Fragments, but the two refused. So, in response he challenged them to a brawl with his Darkus Horridian. Blitz Dragonoid and Haos Brawlacus Dharak were having difficulty facing this 3 headed demon, especially when he had his own Armor. Immortus told Masterz that his Fusions keep failing because his Super Fusion Ability Card is “not-up-to-date.” With some unknown power, Drago defeats Horridian. Immortus disappears, Masterz and Jade plan to head to Gundalia to learn the secrets behind the failed Fusions. Me: “Alright. Jade, Dharak, Drago, ready to go?” Drago: “Is anyone else coming?” Dharak: “Maybe we should wait a little longer.” Jade: “Sounds good.” As we waited, I stared at my Super Fusion Ability. Me: “Phantom’s coming, its his Super Fusion Ability too. Oh look, here he comes.” Suddenly he appeared behind me. “There you are.” Phantom: “Sorry I’m late, Emilia and I were doing some last minute training.” Jade: “Is she coming too?” Emilia: “I’m right here aren’t I?” She suddenly appeared behind Jade. Me: “Your using Hawktor’s stealth abilities aren’t you?” Phantom: (sarcastically) “Uh, no…” Drago: “Let’s get a move on!” He opened the portal to Gundalia. Phantom: “You sure Gundalia is a better place to go then Vestal?” Me: “I have a Gundalian friend, he’ll know someone.” We entered the portal. Drago: “Here we are.” All of a sudden, we saw a Bakugan stand. Voice: “Rise Darkus Razenoid! Identify yourselves NOW!” Phantom and I: “YOU identify YOURSELF NOW!” Voice: “Guards! Surround them!” Guards: “Yes sir!” Me: “Fine, I’ll answer. I’m Brawley X Masterz and we’re the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers.” The guards conversed. “The B.E.C.B.? No way!” “It’s them!” “Did he say Brawley X Masterz? THE Brawley X Masterz?!?” “That girl in white looks very familiar…” Voice: “Hey Masterz! Been a while!” A kid with jump over Razenoid and landed in front of me. Me: “Ryuji! Sup!” Ryuji: “Ah, not much. Just hanging out here.” Me: “It’s a good thing I remembered that you’re Gundalian, or else our problem wouldn’t be solved.” Ryuji: “Problem?” Me: “Well do you know anyone who specializes in Bakugan genetics and abilities?” Ryuji: “Just maybe… C’mon, follow me.” He was bringing us to a laboratory. For some reason, I was hearing faint echoes in my head. I couldn’t tell what they were saying. All I heard was “D… Col… Sacred… Co… Inva… Prep…” I walked into a wall. Jade: “You alright? Pay attention where you’re going.” Me: “I know honey” XP Jade rolled her eyes. Ryuji: “This is Professor Felyx Murph. He knows everything.” Prof: “Yes what is it? I am very busy.” Ryuji: “I’d like you to meet Brawley X Masterz.” Prof: (gasp) THE Brawley X Masterz! And the Ventus Phantom!” Me: “Yeah, that’s us.” Prof: “I’ve heard of you’re discovery on fusing non-Mutant, Sky Raider, or BakuFusion Bakugan! You must tell me how you do it!” Me: “First of all, we’re here because lately our Fusions keep failing.” Prof: “Show me how you fuse and the Bakugan you fuse with.” Drago and Hawktor stood. Phantom and I: “Super Fusion Ability Activate! FireStorm Fusion!” The two Bakugan were about to become one, but they returned to two. Me: “See.” Prof: “Give me the card and the Bakugan for further examination.” The Bakugan returned to ball form. We handed him our Bakugan and Super Fusion Ability Card. He took them to his laboratory and told us to wait outside. Ryuji stayed with him. Me: “So… what now?” Phantom: “Well you and I can’t brawl without our Bakugan. Our others are on Earth.” Me: “Hey guys, do you hear anything? Like a faint voice?” Jade: “No, maybe you hit that wall too hard.” -_- Me: “You’re trying to mess with me, aren’t you?” Jade: “What are you talking about?” Me: “What aren’t I talking about?” XP Jade: “You’re so annoying!” Me: “Hey! I do my best to lead this team and keep all Bakugan in peace, but I don’t know what’s been going on with me lately. Contradict me if you will, but don’t forget all the hard work I do, not for me but for everyone else. That includes you.” Jade: “Wow… I didn’t realize you were so serious.” Me: “Nobody does, right Phantom?” Phantom: “Right. I’m bored.” I sat down and looked through all my ability cards, hoping Drago would be ok. I started to take a walk. Emilia: “Where are you going? We were told to stay and wait.” Me: “Relax, I’m just taking a walk.” Phantom: “Me too, but I’ll go the other way.” Emilia: “Be careful.” Phantom and I walked away in opposite directions. Jade: “Ugh, what’s with these guys?” Emilia: “They’re worried about Drago and Hawktor.” Jade: “I didn’t think of that.” The professor came out. “Where are Masterz and Phantom? I said to wait!” Jade: “They took a walk to clear their heads.” Prof: “Well go get them, I might have figured out the problem.” Emilia: “Might?” Prof: “Just go!” Emilia went after Phantom. Jade went after me. Jade: “Um, Brawley?” Me: “Is that the first time you’ve said my first name?” Jade: “Might be, c’mon. The professor said he might have found out the problem.” Me: “Awesome! Wait, might have?” Jade: “Emilia said that same thing.” Emilia: “Um, Ventus?” Phantom: “Hey Emilia.” Emilia: “The professor said he might have found out what was wrong with the Fusion.” Phantom: “Ok, let’s go.” Prof: “There you are! I noticed that the Super Fusion Ability has an energy signature similar to Drago and Hawktor, but it’s slightly different. I also noticed these are not the Bakugan you two usually fuse with, they’re evolved, correct?” Phantom and I: “Yes.” Prof: “It seems the Ability was not made for Blitz Dragonoid and Tornado Hawktor, it was made for Lumino Dragonoid and regular Hawktor. This ability does not have enough power to generate the proper Fusion for these particular Bakugan. Find a way to generate more energy to ‘evolve’ the card.” Me: “How?” Prof: “That’s where you two come in. Maybe you’re Bakugan aren’t as powerful as you thought they were.” Phantom and I: (annoyed) “What?!” Prof: “Or maybe you two aren’t as powerful brawlers as you thought. According to the data I collected, Hawktor has naturally spawned a Mechtogan but not because of power. It is because he and Phantom had a weak bond. His evolution may have only been a temporary ‘bonding moment.’” Phantom: “Its not like you have a Bakugan that you’re great friends with.” Prof: “As a matter of fact, I do. Several actually. Ryuji’s Razenoid is the result of an experiment. It is just a mutated Dharak.” Me: “Ryuji, is that true?” Ryuji: “Yes… It is.” Me: “Razenoid is still not your Bakugan, so what is?” Two voices: “We are.” Prof: “Meet Worton and Balista.” Phantom: “Never seen them before.” Jade: “Me neither, and I’ve seen a lot of Bakugan.” Me: “Prove your bond.” Prof: “I’ll take both you and Phantom on.” He handed us our Blitz Dragonoid, Tornado Hawktor, and Super Fusion Abilities back. Me, Phantom, Prof: “Bakugan Field Emerge!” Is it true that Masterz and Phantom are not strong enough to conduct an evolved Fusion? Who exactly are Professor Felyx Murph’s Bakugan; Worton and Balista? Is the professor hiding anything? What about Ryuji? Find out on the next 'Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes! Category:Blog posts